The Dysfunctional Riddle Family (Traduction)
by yepmissis
Summary: La dernière chose dont se souvenait Voldemort, c'était sa mort. Puis, il était de retour dans son corps d'homunculus. Plus tard, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un corps d'enfant. Ensuite, il réalisa qu'il s'était réincarné, et ce celui qui lui avait donné vie n'était autre que son ennemi juré, Harry Potter. Bien plus tard, il découvrit que son père était Tom Marvolo Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voic une traduction de la fic de Teecup-angel, un auteur actif sur A03. **

**Le lien de l'oeuvre originale:** **/works/6073312/chapters/13919578** **(rajoutez" http/" dveant)**

 **Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à JKR. et aux détenteurs légaux des droits.**

 **Merci à ma béta Silvxake pour sa correction.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **(Warning : Mpreg non-explicite)**

 **...**

 **Thomas**

 **Résumé du chapitre:**

 **« Être le fils d'Harry Potter était l'un des plus beaux miracles que Tom ait jamais vécu »**

Renaître dans le corps d'un enfant était une expérience étrange. Les mois passés dans le ventre de sa mère faillirent le rendre claustrophobe. Par moment, il percevait la voix de sa mère étouffée par le liquide amniotique, douce et rassurante.

D'autres fois, il pouvait entendre sa mère pleurer. Cela l'agaçait tellement qu'il évacuait sa frustration en donnant des coups de pieds.

Il avait l'impression d'être en enfer : la voix qu'il entendait, cette voix horriblement familière, était juste une autre forme de torture créée juste pour lui. Pour quelle autre raison son ennemi juré lui parlerait-il d'une voix doucereuse, lui chanterait des berceuses et pleurerait en criant son nom moldu avec tant de chagrin, si ce n'était pas pour le torturer pour l'éternité ?

Lorsqu'il naquit dans ce monde, ce fut … perturbant, pour résumer les choses. Il s'occupait de ses propres affaires, tentant de dormir tout en écoutant le Survivant fredonner l'une de ces stupides chansons de Noël, lorsqu'il sentit disparaître le liquide autour de lui. Le reste des événements s'enfilèrent à toute vitesse et en tout honnêteté, il préférait ne pas se les remémorer. Il pensait rarement aux premiers instants de sa "vie". Le premier réel souvenir fut la sensation de sécurité et de relaxation que lui procuraient les bras de sa mère tandis qu'elle lui chantait une berceuse inconnue.

Il ne remarqua même pas à quel point cette voix ressemblait à celle d'Harry Potter.

La première fois qu'il vit sa mère, en revanche…

Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était fixer d'un air hébété Harry Potter, le fléau de son existence, qui lui souriait et l'embrassait doucement, en lui chuchotant de telles mièvreries que l'envie de vomir lui monta à la gorge.

Il s'était habitué à l'idée d'être revenue à la vie dans la peau d'un enfant. Il avait déjà élaboré des plans pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Il avait même accepté le fait que son prénom était 'Thomas'. Heureusement, sa nouvelle mère ne l'appelait jamais 'Tom', le nom moldu qu'il détestait tellement. C'était soit ' _Thomas_ ', ' _mon cher Thomas_ ' ou ' _mon chér_ i' et il découvrit que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Mais se retrouver soudainement confronté au fait que sa "mère », la personne qui lui avait donné vie, était _Harry Potter_ … chamboulait la totalité de ses plans.

À ce moment-là, il avait décidé de faire de la vie de sa mère un enfer.

Mais passer son enfance dans les bras d'Harry Potter, être chouchouté, que l'on prenne soin de lui… c'était agréable…

Imaginer que la vie entière d'un individu puisse tourner autour de ses moindre souhaits et désirs touchait une corde sensible chez l'enfant solitaire qui sommeillait au fond de lui. Harry Potter ne se montrait jamais violent et ne levait jamais la voix, peu importe ses efforts pour rendre la vie du jeune homme aussi misérable que son corps de bébé le lui permettait. Il sourirait toujours, poserait un baiser sur son front et lui demanderait simplement de ne pas recommencer, comme si Harry savait que son fils pouvait le comprendre.

Après quelques mois, il réalisa que si Harry Potter avait autrefois été une épine dans son pied, il s'était complètement racheté en jouant le rôle de sa… sa mère… sa mère aimante et attentionnée qui le laissait jouer avec des serpents et ne l'obligeait jamais à marcher, parler, ou même ramper.

Il trouvait étrange que le fameux Harry Potter mène une vie aussi recluse. Il n'avait même pas l'air si âgé. En fait, il semblait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré le garçon en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, il avait l'air plus jeune mais aussi plus mature, plus calme, et bien plus solitaire que l'image qu'il en avait. Il n'était pas entouré de rouquins turbulents ou de sang-de-bourbe je-sais-tout. En huit ans, ils n'avaient eu aucun invité. Ses seuls compagnons étaient sa mère et un elfe de maison nommé Minky.

Ils vivaient dans une petite maison au bord de la plage. Il comprit qu'ils se trouvaient à l'étranger quand Harry l'emmena dîner dans un restaurant moldu un soir, pour changer de décor, comme avait dit sa mère. S'il ne connaissait pas le langage autochtone, les locaux semblaient comprendre et parler suffisamment l'anglais. De nombreux touristes fréquentaient cet établissement qui offrait une vue surplombante sur la plage. Il apprendrait plus tard qu'ils se trouvaient dans une région très populaire chez les surfeurs. Étant donné qu'ils quittaient rarement la sécurité de leur maison, les locaux qui leur prêtaient attention les prenaient pour un père et son fils venant souvent passer des vacances sur l'île.

Il mit du temps à s'habituer à sa nouvelle demeure. Le climat ne connaissait que deux saisons: ensoleillée et pluvieuse. Durant l'été, il faisait si chaud que lui et sa mère refuseraient de quitter la maisonnée. Celle-ci serait recouverte de sorts rafraîchissants 24h sur 24h. Il y avait aussi souvent du tonnerre, quelle que soit la saison.

Le seul quartier commercial magique se trouvait dans la capitale, à six heures de bus de leur maison. Il n'y avait aucun transport magique comme le Bus de Nuit.

Sa mère refusait de les faire transplaner et ils n'avaient pas de cheminée. Ils menaient une vie isolée dans un pays du tiers-monde, où la société magique était encore plus vieux jeu qu'en Grande-Bretagne.

Sa seule consolation était qu'il pouvait toujours demander à Minky d'acheter ce qu'il désirait. L'elfe se rendait souvent dans le quartier magique pour y vendre les potions concoctées par sa mère.

Apparemment, ces potions étaient leur unique source de revenu, un détail qui lui semblait quelque peu ironique étant donné que sa mère n'avait jamais été un grand fan de cette matière à Poudlard, d'après ses souvenirs.

Minky quitterait leur maisonnée à l'aube, et reviendrait à la tombée de la nuit. Ses petites mains seraient pleines de sacs remplis d'ingrédients de potion et de ses propres commandes, des livres pour chasser l'ennui la plupart du temps.

Il avait été surpris lorsque sa mère ne lui interdit pas de se procurer des livres sur les arts sombres. D'après les trouvailles de l'elfe, il devait y avoir plusieurs échoppes dans le quartier magique, moins légales les unes que les autres, qui vendaient des objets douteux d'origine américaine ou chinoise.

Minky avait même trouvé un livre en Fourchelang dans l'une d'entre elles.

C'était sa vie maintenant, une vie paisible avec une mère solitaire mais néanmoins aimante, et un elfe de maison.

Mais tout s'écroula le jour où quelqu'un toqua à leur porte.

…

Il était si peu habitué à ce son qu'il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

Même sa mère, qui était en train de somnoler tandis que son fils lisait un livre sur ses genoux, ne sembla pas reconnaître directement ce bruit.

Tous deux observèrent la porte comme s'il s'agissait d'un étrange appareil moldu, jusqu'à ce que Minky apparaisse devant eux, disant d'une petite voix, « Des sorciers anglais veulent parler au Maître. »

« Dis leur de partir. » ordonna sa mère, et Harry se leva en prenant Thomas dans ses bras.

Thomas fut surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry s'éloignait rapidement de la porte, sa baguette déjà en main.

« Harry Potter! Nous devons parler! » Cria quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte, tout en frappant sur celle-ci.

« Allez-vous en! » Cria sa mère en guise de réponse, raffermissant sa prise sur son fils. Les mains de Thomas agrippèrent instinctivement les vêtements de sa mère, tandis qu'il fixait la porte d'un air mauvais.

Harry était sur le point de s'enfuir par la porte arrière quand une voix familière s'adressa à lui « Harry, s'il te plait, ouvre la porte. »

Thomas connaissait cette voix.

Mais c'était impossible…

Thomas vu la peine et l'étonnement sur le visage de sa mère et sentit Harry le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Les lèvres de sa mère se mirent à trembler, mais il regarda la porte sans dire un mot.

« Harry. » Dit à nouveau la voix, « S'il te plait. Nous voulons juste discuter. »

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Thomas, qui se contenta de jeter à sa mère un regard curieux et de demander de sa voix d'enfant, alors que confusion et colère montaient en lui en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de sa mère, « Maman? »

Harry posa un baiser sur son front avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la sienne. Il ferma les yeux en chuchotant, « Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu comprends? N'en doute pas un seul instant, d'accord? »

« Je sais. » Murmura-t-il, sentant son cœur se serrer de peur tandis que la confusion envahissait tout son corps.

Harry se rendit dans le petit jardin où ils avaient l'habitude de jardiner, ou de lire un livre dans les hamacs. Harry le plaça sur une chaise et l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte et chuchota à Minky, « Si je dis ' _mélange de camomille et d'hibiscus_ ', emmène Thomas auprès du Seigneur Maître, avec ou sans moi, compris ? »

« Oui, Maître. Minky a compris. » Minky hocha rapidement la tête. Il sentit son sang se glacer en voyant l'expression sérieuse et sévère sur le visage de sa mère.

« Ouvre la porte. » Ordonna Harry, et leur elfe de maison claqua des doigts. Les verrous de la porte cédèrent. L'elfe apparut juste à côté de lui, agrippant en silence un morceau de ses vêtements, prête à disparaître de la maison aussitôt que sa mère lui en donnerait le signal.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et quatre personnes entrèrent dans la maisonnée. Il reconnut leur meneur: il s'agissait de Kingsley, le laquais du vieux fou. Le deuxième individu était Rufus Scrimgeour, ce qui l'étonna.

Mais ce qui le convainquit presque qu'il était fou, ce fut lorsqu'il réalisa que la troisième personne à entrer dans la maison n'était autre que Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Ou, du moins, quelqu'un qui ressemblait trait-pour-trait à Tom Marvolo Riddle dans sa vingtaine.

Il ne prêta même pas attention au quatrième intrus (une femme); il était complètement absorbé par l'observation de son jeune double.

« Vous n'êtes pas un homme facile à trouver, Monsieur Potter. » Fit remarquer Scrimgeour avant de le saluer d'un mouvement de tête, « Mais je suis content de vous voir en bonne santé »"

« Épargnez-moi vos simagrées. » Siffla sa mère avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme à côté de Scrimgeour, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Riddle_? »

La quantité de venin que sa mère avait réussi à injecter dans ce nom le fit se redresser. Il n'avait jamais entendu tant de colère dans la voix de sa mère, et cela donna envie à Thomas de tordre le cou de son double.

« Les attaques de Voldemort sont de plus en plus fréquentes et virulentes. » dit calmement Tom (après tout, qui d'autre pouvait-il s'agir ?).

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Les attaques de Voldemort?

Attendez un peu.

Quoi?!

Sa mère haussa les épaules t répondit, « Et? »

« L'Angleterre magique a besoin de vous, Monsieur Potter! » supplia Scrimgeour, attirant sur lui le regard noir de sa mère.

« Et pourquoi la grande et merveilleuse Angleterre magique aurait-elle besoin d'un ermite qui n'a jamais complété son éducation magique à cause de son expulsion ? » Rétorqua sa mère, tournant son regard vers Tom lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot.

« Les erreurs de Fudge peuvent être corr-«

« Après huit années?! » Harry interrompit Scrimgeour et le foudroya du regard tout en sifflant, « Je vous avais dit que le grand méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour il y a huit ans, et vous m'avez tous traité de lunatique! Le ministre m'a expulsé alors que j'essayais simplement d'enseigner à mes camarades des sortilèges que le maudit Ministère ne voulait pas nous apprendre! Et maintenant que vous êtes sur le point de perdre, vous me supplier de revenir pour nettoyer derrière vous? »

Le rire de sa mère était dénué de joie et rempli de rage. Il s'approcha des deux hommes et dit à Scrimgeour, « Débrouillez-vous sans moi. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi il y a huit ans. Vous ne m'aurez sûrement pas maintenant. »

Harry recula et ordonna, « Sortez. »

« Dumbledore est mort. » Déclara calmement Tom, attirant sur lui l'attention des yeux verts et furieux d'Harry.

« Quel dommage. » Rétorqua Harry d'un ton ironique, « Dumbledore m'a abandonné il y a huit ans. Depuis cet instant, il était déjà mort à mes yeux. »

« Dumbledore était à ta recherche! » défendit Kingsley, mais cela ne calma pas Harry.

« Et le grand et surpuissant Albus-j'ai-trop-de-noms-Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à me retrouver? » demanda Harry, « Soit il était plus stupide que nous le pensions, soit il n'était pas très motivé, étant donné que le Ministère a réussi là où il a échoué. Et nous savons tous qu'en dépit de tous ses défauts, Dumbledore était loin d'être stupide. »

« Monsieur Potter, vous devez… » Tom plaça une main sur l'épaule de Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour tourna les yeux vers lui et Tom demanda, « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi parler avec Harry en privé. »

Scrimgeour ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'air solennel sur le visage de Tom.

Scrimgeour hocha la tête et dit, « Nous attendrons dehors. »

Scrimgeour et la femme (une Auror sans doute) sortirent. Kingsley s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte avant d'ajouter, « Tout le monde se faisait du souci pour toi. »

Harry croisa les bras et grimaça, « Vous voulez dire qu'ils se faisaient du souci pour leur propre sort? »

Kingsley ouvrit la bouche mais Tom le devança, « S'il vous plait, laissez-nous seuls un instant, Monsieur Kingsley. »

Kingsley fronça les sourcils mais il acquiesça, avant de sortir de la maison. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et Thomas pu se concentrer sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient dans le salon. Ils semblaient être du même âge, mais sa mère était plus petit. Harry ne regarda pas dans sa direction et Tom ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Tom fut le premier à parler, disant simplement, « Tu sembles bien aller. »

« Je pourrai te dire la même chose. » Il y avait une pointe de moquerie dans le ton d'Harry lorsqu'il demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu es maintenant? Le secrétaire du Ministre? »

« Sous-secrétaire. » Le corrigea Tom.

« Content pour toi. » Répondit Harry.

Un silence gênant envahit la maisonnée alors qu'ils se jaugeaient l'un et l'autre du regard, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage de Tom et un air peiné et furieux sur celui d'Harry.

« Je… regrette ce que j'ai fait, il y a huit ans. » Déclara finalement Tom, ses deux mains dans le dos.

« Quelle partie? » la voix d'Harry était amère lorsqu'il demanda, "La partie où tu prétendais m'aimer? Ou bien celle où tu as témoigné contre moi et m'a fait expulser ? »

« Les deux. » Répondit immédiatement Tom avant de baisser la voix et d'admettre, « Je… J'étais à ta recherche. »

« Oui, il parait. » Grogna Harry.

« Avant même que le Ministère ne soit impliqué. » Ajouta Tom, fixant Harry du regard tout en disant, « Cela fait huit ans que je te cherche, et pourtant tu as réussi à te cacher aussi longtemps. Cela a pris plus d'un an au Ministère pour trouver cet endroit. »

Tom fit une pause, observant le jeune homme comme s'il tentait d'imprimer son image dans sa mémoire avant de continuer.

« L'Angleterre a besoin de toi. »

La voix de Tom s'adoucit lorsqu'il ajouta, « J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Arrête ça, Tom. » Rétorqua froidement Harry, « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire de telles choses. Tu n'as pas le droit de me mentir à nouveau et d'espérer que je te croie. Je ne suis plus le stupide gryffondor de cinquième année que tu as séduit et ensuite abandonné. »

« T'avoir abandonné sera toujours mon plus grand regret. » Admit Tom, faisant un pas en avant.

Harry recula immédiatement et répondit, « Avoir cru que tu m'aimais réellement a été ma plus grande erreur. »

Thomas ressentit un élan de tristesse. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que Tom était vraisemblablement son « père » biologique.

S'il avait bien suivit leur conversation, ils avaient été à Poudlard en même temps, et avaient eu une liaison. Sa mère, étant le garçon ridiculement naïf qu'il avait toujours été, pensait que Tom l'aimait et lui avait confié un secret que Tom avait ensuite utilisé pour le faire expulser. Ce qui signifiait que, une fois encore, sa conception avait été un accident.

Que Tom n'ait pas eu recours à une potion d'amour était une maigre consolation. La souffrance et la colère dans la voix et les yeux de sa mère montraient que ses sentiments pour Tom avaient été réels. L'envie d'étriper son père biologique n'en était que plus forte.

« Va-t-en. » Ordonna Harry en tournant le dos à Tom.

« Harry… » Tom avança.

« Va-t-en! » Cria Harry, se retournant pour faire face à Tom une dernière fois, tandis que les larmes s'échappaient librement de ses yeux brillants, « Gardes tes salades! Arrêtes de prétendre que tu… »

Les lèvres de Tom avalèrent les derniers mots d'Harry. Thomas les fixa d'un air ébahi tandis que Tom embrassait gentiment sa mère en caressant sa joue.

« Expelliarmus! » Cria finalement Thomas, insufflant toute sa magie dans la baguette qu'il gardait cachée dans le pan de sa robe. Le sort envoya Tom voler à travers la pièce, prenant Harry par surprise.

« Tom ! » s'exclama Harry, sans pour autant se précipiter vers lui. Au lieu de ça, il courut rejoindre Thomas et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Thomas garda sa baguette pointée sur Tom qui les regardait avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Harry ne pensa même pas à demander à Thomas comment et quand il avait acquis cette baguette.

L'avantage de la société magique de ce pays?

L'absence de toute autorité cherchant à s'immiscer ou contrôler vos affaires privées…

Avant que Tom ne puisse réagir, Harry cria à Minky, « Mélange de camomille et d'hibiscus!»

Minky attrapa la manche d'Harry et les téléporta tous les trois. La dernière chose qu'entendit Thomas fut le cri de son double, « Harry! »

Ils apparurent ensuite dans une pièce large et sombre.

… remplie de mangemorts.

….

Les mangemorts fixaient Harry et Thomas d'un air surpris tandis qu'Harry et Thomas les regardaient avec le même air ahuri. Thomas se rendit compte que la plupart d'entre eux ne portaient pas leur masque, et qu'au milieu de leurs rangs se trouvaient Bellatrix, Lucius et Barty, tous plus jeunes que dans ses souvenirs.

Un mangemort subalterne leva sa baguette et la pointa sur sa mère en criant « Harry Potter! »

Après quoi, les autres pointèrent également leur baguette vers Harry et Thomas. Harry leur tourna le dos pour protéger Thomas de son corps.

« STOP! » ordonna une voix familière avant que quelqu'un ne lance le premier sort. Thomas n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il se passait, pressé comme il l'était contre le torse de sa mère. En entendant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Thomas se jura de jeter un Crucio sur tous les imbéciles qui avaient osé brandir leur baguette.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux, tout en commandant, « Baissez vos baguettes! Tous! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de nous donner des ordres, Black!? » Répondit un mangemort. Thomas se souvint finalement pourquoi cette voix lui semblait si familière.

C'était la voix du Black à la botte de Dumbledore.

Quelqu'un agrippa le bras d'Harry, le forçant à se retourner, et Black siffla, « Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir ici. »

Décidément, les surprises s'enchaînaient ce jour-là.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Black. Il se souvint tout à coup que le chien de Dumbledore avait la même voix que…

« Je dois parler à Voldemort, Cousin Regulus. » Chuchota Harry, étreignant Thomas un peu plus fort.

Regulus Black (son ancien mangemort, le traitre) observa Thomas un instant avant de faire face aux autres mangemorts. Thomas réalisa qu'au milieu de l'agitation, Bellatrix et Barty s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, et se tenaient de chaque côté d'Harry. Au lieu de menacer Harry de leurs baguettes, celles-ci étaient tournées vers les autres soldats du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

« Baissez vos baguettes, à moins que vous ne vouliez mettre la vie de l'héritier de notre Maître en danger! » ordonna Regulus, faisant un pas de côté afin que tout le monde puisse voir l'enfant qu'Harry Potter tenait dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Regulus parlait de lui, Thomas leur fit face autant que possible pour les foudroyer du regard.

La majorité des mangemorts baissèrent leur baguette et s'inclinèrent. Certains gardèrent leur arme pointées vers Harry, et Thomas vit Draco Malfoy grimacer en disant, « Et en quoi le fils de Tom Riddle importerait au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! »

« Même s'il travaille pour le Ministère, Tom Riddle est encore mon fils. » Siffla une voix froide et familière (combien de voix familières avait-il entendu en une seule journée?!), clairement mécontente, « Crucio. »

Draco tomba à genoux et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le cri qui menaçait de lui échapper. Tous les individus présents, à part Harry, s'agenouillèrent et saluèrent avec révérence le nouveau venu, « Maître. »

Thomas, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts, ne pouvait que fixer d'un air ébahi Voldemort alors que celui-ci entrait dans la pièce, suivi de près par les Lords Nott et Dolohov. Voldemort baissa sa baguette et Draco tomba au sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Voldemort ne quitta pas Harry et Thomas des yeux lorsqu'il avança élégamment vers eux, un grand contraste avec son apparence serpentine et monstrueuse, « Harry Potter… cela fait bien huit ans que nous ne nous sommes plus vus. »

« Le Ministère m'a trouvé. » Déclara Harry sans baisser les yeux.

« Je sais. » Voldemort s'arrêta juste devant la mère et le fils. Il baissa les yeux pour observer Thomas, et celui-ci lui lança un regard méfiant, serrant un peu plus fort la baguette qu'il avait toujours en main. Voldemort plaça sa main froide sous le menton de l'enfant et le força à lever la tête. Il dit, « Il ressemble à mon fils… et à moi-même, je suppose. »

« Mes yeux sont plus jolis. » répondit Thomas, faisant trembler tous les mangemorts qui craignaient que leur maître se mette en colère.

Au lieu d'un cri de rage, ce fut un rire qui sortit des lèvres de Voldemort. Il attrapa le menton d'Harry avec son autre main et obligea le jeune sorcier à le regarder. Deux paires d'yeux identiques, de la couleur de l'Avada Kedavra, étaient maintenant tournés vers Voldemort, « Oui, les yeux de ta mère sont de vrais joyaux. »

Voldemort ne les lâcha pas du regard lorsqu'il commanda ses subalternes, « Sortez. »

« Oui, Maître. » Tous les mangemorts sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Thomas remarqua Regulus s'arrêter devant la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Harry.

Voldemort ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner lorsqu'il dit, « Si je ne t'ai pas encore puni pour ta désobéissance, c'est parce que tu as protégé mon trésor. Ne surestime pas ta chance, Regulus. Sors. »

« Tom Riddle sera bientôt au courant. » Dit Regulus, indiquant du regard l'endroit où Draco s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Regulus tourna la tête vers le dos de Voldemort en demandant, « Quels sont les plans, Maître? »

« Laisse-le donc savoir. » Répondit nonchalamment Voldemort, ce qui fit se figer Harry. Un sourire cruel adorna ses lèvres lorsqu'il continua, « Qu'il soit au courant d'une chose ne signifie pas qu'il sera capable d'y faire quoi que ce soit. »

Regulus s'inclina, « Si c'est ce que mon Maître désir. »

Regulus se retourna et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois seuls, Voldemort lâcha enfin leurs deux mentons. Voldemort caressa la joue d'Harry en chuchotant, « Ainsi, tu m'es revenu. Devrais-je à nouveau soigner ta peine de cœur, mon précieux? »

« Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans votre guerre. » Harry serra Thomas en disant tout bas, « Je ne veux pas que Thomas soit impliqué dans votre guerre. »

« Thomas? » Voldemort tourna la tête pour mieux observer le garçon dans le bras d'Harry, « Pas Tom? »

« Il s'appelle Thomas Mathias Riddle. » Déclara Harry.

« Ah oui, mon petit-fils. » Dit Voldemort avant de regarder Harry et de demander, « Ou serait-ce plutôt mon fils? »

Thomas se retrouva à nouveau dans un état d'ébahissement total lorsque qu'il vit Voldemort se pencher en avant, capturant les lèvres d'Harry d'un baiser passionné. Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'utiliser sa magie, Thomas gifla Voldemort sur la joue en ordonnant, « Eloigne-toi de ma mère! »

Voldemort fit un pas de côté, plus surpris qu'autre chose, et jeta un regard noir à Thomas. Thomas lui renvoya le même regard alors qu'Harry s'éloignait de Voldemort, les joues rouges et brûlantes. Les lèvres de Voldemort formèrent un rictus lorsqu'il remarqua, « Aussi possessif que Tom… et que moi. »

« Voldemort, Je… »

« Tu sais où se trouve ta chambre, mon trésor. » Voldemort interrompit Harry, « Restes-y le temps que je te trouve un autre coin de paradis. »

Harry fixa Voldemort un long moment avant de murmurer, « Merci. »

Voldemort sourit et lui fit une proposition, « Si tu veux réellement me remercier, tu peux toujours venir me tenir chaud dans mon lit ce soir. Je préférerais cela que des mots. »

« Dégage! » cria Thomas, faisant rire Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la pièce, mais s'adressa à Thomas avant de fermer la porte.

« Attention à ton attitude, mon cher Mathias. » Le ton de Voldemort était bien trop amusé et condescendant au goût de Thomas, « Je suis soit ton père, soit ton grand-père. »

Thomas siffla de colère, faisant une dernière fois rire Voldemort tandis que celui-ci se retirait, fermant les portes derrière lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Harry soupira et s'assit au sol, installant Thomas entre ses jambes.

Harry enfouit son visage dans les mèches sombres et douces de son fils. Thomas observait le trône qui se trouvait juste devant eux. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans un silence complet, quelques minutes avant que Thomas ne se décide et demande à sa mère, « Mère, lequel est mon père? »

Le silence de sa mère n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il repensa à la façon dont Voldemort et Tom agissaient envers sa mère. Ils le désiraient tous les deux, et se comportaient comme s'ils étaient proches, ce qui signifiait que Harry Potter, le Survivant, avait probablement eu une liaison avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ET avec Tom Riddle.

Thomas sentait déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

En reprenant les mots de Voldemort en considération, la conclusion la plus logique serait qu'Harry Potter avait fait l'amour avec les deux hommes. Il était évident qu'Harry Potter avait été le "receveur" et que, si la "peine de cœur" dont parlait Voldemort était vraie, sa relation avec Voldemort avait commencé directement (disons entre quelques jours et quelques semaines) après la fin de celle avec Tom Riddle.

Ce qui voulait dire…

« Tu ne sais pas qui est mon père, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Thomas.

« Non »" La petite voix d'Harry fit sourire son fils.

« Donc, soit mon père t'a trahi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mon grand-père, soit mon père est le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'homme qui t'a trahi est mon demi-frère. » résuma Thomas, réduisant sa vie soudainement bien compliquée à quelques mots.

Et les deux désiraient récupérer sa mère…

Harry garda le silence un instant avant de répondre d'une voix faible et plein de gêne « C'est à peu près ça... »

Résigné, Thomas soupira en marmonnant, « Notre famille est complètement dysfonctionnelle… »

Le petit rire de sa mère et le câlin qu'il lui donna furent tout ce dont il avait besoin pour savoir que s'il était encore une fois un Riddle, et que si sa famille était encore une fois anormale, il n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde…

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bonheur de sa mère.

C'est pourquoi…

« Voici ce que nous allons faire, mère. » Sa voix était claire et autoritaire, « Nous restons loin de tout conflit. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne la guerre, tu épouses le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si le Ministère gagne, tu épouses Tom Riddle. »

Harry resta sans rien dire quelques secondes avant de demander, « Tu ne veux pas savoir qui j'aime ou avec qui je souhaite rester? »

Thomas leva la tête, fixa sa mère du regard et siffla, « Tu m'aimes moi. Tu veux être avec moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Tom Riddle serviront juste à assurer ta protection le temps que je sois assez puissant pour nous protéger tous les deux. »

Harry se figea complètement.

À quoi s'attendait-il?

Il était, après tout, un autre Riddle qui voulait Harry Potter.

 **...**

 **Alors?**

 **Rassurez-vous, pas d'inceste dans cette fic. (l'amour e Thomas pour sa mère est platonique, il est juste trèèèèès possessif)**

 **Les prochains chapitres seront dans le POV de Tom (adulte) et de Voldemort. Ils apporteront plus d'explications ;)**

 **Joyeux Noël, et Bonne année!**

 **P.S.: J'ai été voir "fantastic beast"... so coooooool! J'avais été un peu déçue par "L'enfant maudit", mais on retrouve plus la marque de JKR dans ce film. (Bien que choisir Depp pour interpreter Grindelwald me parait plutôt étrange). Honnêtement, un super film!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et d'avoir "favoriter" ou "follower" cette fic. ^^**

 **J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle en avait surpris quelques'uns? C'est normal. L'auteur originale (Teecup-Angel) a cette habitude de nous sortir des fictions des plus... extravagantes.**

 **Je reprend rapidement:**

 **Thomas = Voldemort ressusité en tant que le fils d'Harry.**

 **Tom= Voldemort du même âge d'Harry qui travaille pour le ministère.**

 **Voldemort = Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **... ça en fait des Voldemorts.**

 **Merci à ma béta Silvxnake pour sa correction!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 2: Tom**

 _J'ai un fils._

Cette pensée lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Il était sous le choc: le monde qui l'entourait lui semblait soudainement bien loin.

Scrimgeour était en train de lui crier dessus. Tom résistait difficilement à l'envie de lui jeter un cruciatus. Le Ministère, ces stupides sorcières et sorciers blancs pouvaient se jeter du haut d'une falaise, Tom n'en aurait rien à faire. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Il avait un rôle à jouer, et même apprendre qu'il avait un fils, une famille, ne le détournerait pas de ses objectifs. Il devait faire semblant.

« Désolé, Mr. le Ministre. » Dit poliment Tom, gardant la tête baissée et un ton calme, « Harry m'a eu par surprise. Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon qui n'a pas fini son éducation pourrait faire pour vous surprendre, Mr. Riddle?! » demanda très sérieusement Scrimgeour.

« Il a un fils. » Tom mit juste assez de force dans ses mots pour avoir l'air furieux. Cette information cloua le bec à Scrimgeour. Tom serra les poings tout en continuant,

« Un fils… »

Tom baissa la voix et chuchota, « … qui est ma copie parfaite. »

À part pour les yeux…

La partenaire de Kingsley, une nouvelle Auror qui préférait être appelée Tonks et dont les yeux étaient si doux qu'ils donnaient à Tom l'envie de vomir, demanda, « Vous êtes sûr? »

« Oui. » Tom ferma les yeux et continua, « Il doit avoir à peu près huit ans… »

Cette phrase, pleine d'implication, leur suffit.

« Riddle… » dit Kingsley en avançant d'un pas.

« Nous nous sommes suffisamment attardés. » Déclara Tom. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Scrimgeour tout en lui suggérant, « Vous devriez retourner en Angleterre, Mr. Le Ministre, pour superviser la lutte contre Voldemort. »

Les trois individus sursautèrent en entendant le nom interdit mais Tom s'en fichait. Il poursuivit, « Je vais rester et chercher des indices qui pourraient m'indiquer où Harry pourrait s'être rendu. »

« Vous êtes certain de pouvoir vous occuper de cette affaire, Riddle? » Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils.

« Cette distraction sera la bienvenue, j'en ai peur. » Répondit Tom en haussant les épaules, « En plus… »

Tom tourna la tête pour observer le jardin, « … Il faut que je le fasse. »

Scrimgeour garda les sourcils froncés, mais hocha la tête, « Très bien. Nous allons vous laisser dans ce cas. »

"Merci, Mr. le Ministre." Tom s'inclina légèrement.

Scrimgeour le salua de la tête avant de retourner vers la porte, suivit de près par Tonks. Kingsley le fixa en silence quelques secondes, pour enfin lui demander, « Il est de toi? »

Tom lança un regard noir à Kingsley tout en sifflant, « Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Kingsley? »

« Nous avons tous entendu les rumeurs, Riddle. » Lui rappela Kingsley, une expression grave sur le visage, « Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à trouver Potter depuis sa disparition. La seule personne assez puissante pour procurer une telle protection serait Tu-sais-qui. »

Tom répondit d'un ton sarcastique, « Bien sûr, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui veut tuer Harry depuis sa naissance, offrirait une telle protection au lieu de le tuer à première vue."

Les lèvres de Kingsley se tordirent lorsqu'il admit, « C'est une théorie un peu extravagante… »

« C'est une idée stupide. » Rétorqua Tom, fixant Kingsley du regard, « Vous devriez partir maintenant, Kingsley. En tant que garde du corps du Ministre, vous devriez être à ses côtés. »

Kingsley hocha la tête, mais lui donna un dernier avertissement, « Sois prudent, Riddle. Celui qui s'est occupé de Harry Potter ces huit dernières années doit être très puissant. »

« Je suis toujours prudent. » Répondit calmement Tom, regardant Kingsley passer le pas de la porte.

Une fois seul, Tom jeta le plus puissant sort de verrouillage qu'il connaissait sur l'entièreté de la maisonnée.

Ensuite, il se rendit dans le jardin et mit une main sur le gazon. Le point de contrôle des barrières magiques protégeant la maison se trouvait dans le jardin. Tom commença à les étudier, espérant trouver des indices qui lui permettraient d'identifier leur créateur.

Harry n'avait jamais été très doué en barrières magiques, c'était donc son protecteur secret qui devait les avoir mises en place.

Il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant le jeune garçon.

Non, ce n'était plus un garçon.

C'était un jeune homme, tout comme Tom.

Il n'avait plus vu Harry Potter depuis huit ans.

Ils étaient entrés à Poudlard en même temps. Harry avait été placé chez Gryffondor et était rapidement devenu ami avec la famille Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe je-sais-tout qui s'opposait maintenant à lui sur le plan politique. Tom, à l'opposé, fut placé chez Serpentard et devint l'un des sorciers les plus respectés de cette maison grâce à ses liens avec la famille Malfoy. La rivalité entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy situa Tom comme un ennemi aux yeux du jeune Ronald Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry, ainsi qu'aux yeux des autres supporters du Golden Boy. Tom n'y avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention, préférant se créer un réseau et devenir le meilleur élève que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Dumbledore le gardait à l'oeil, se servant souvent de Rogue, mais ne fit rien pour entraver ses plans. Il semblait être content d'observer les évènements de loin. Ce qui convenait à Tom.

Ses années à Poudlard avaient été plutôt calmes. Les aventures du fameux Golden Trio avaient été sans conséquences sur les études de Tom. Tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses forces faisaient profil bas, se préparant dans l'ombre, Tom était devenu la coqueluche de Poudlard. En dépit du serpent sur son uniforme, les élèves gravitaient autour de lui, cherchant toujours son aide ou son avis. Même le plus timide des Poufsouffles ou le plus gêné des Serdaigles cherchait à lui adresser la parole. Les seuls à avoir encore des réserves étaient les lions les plus bornés et les enseignants qui connaissaient le vrai nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Lorsqu'ils entamèrent leur cinquième année, Draco proposa un jeu pour passer le temps. Draco avait remarqué les coups d'oeils qu'Harry lançait en direction de Tom depuis leur quatrième année. Il suggéra à Tom de séduire Harry pour ensuite lui briser le coeur. Tom avait failli refuser cette proposition sur l'instant, mais préféra y réfléchir au final. Séduire Harry reviendrait à gagner la confiance du garçon. S'il gagnait la confiance du garçon, il pourrait avoir accès à des informations suffisamment compromettantes pour le faire expulser, voire même l'envoyer à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours. Tout le monde savait que le garçon était un aimant à problèmes. Draco avait été complètement conquis par le plan de Tom et les deux Serpentards en avaient discuté toute la nuit.

Entrer dans le cercle d'Harry s'était révélé incroyablement aisé. Draco et lui avaient juste du feindre une dispute dans le couloir, au moment où le Golden Trio passait. Après cet "incident", les autres serpents avaient décidé de garder leurs distances avec Tom et l'insultaient chaque fois qu'ils étaient à proximité d'Harry. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre plus d'une semaine avant que le Survivant ne tende la main à Tom. Tom avait fait semblant d'être méfiant, mais reconnaissant, gardant une certaine distance la première semaine. La plupart de ses amis avaient été ravis d'accueillir Tom. Les jumeaux avaient tenté de lui faire des blagues (de bonne foi, évidemment) et Ginny Weasley avait balbutié et rougit tout en essayant d'engager une conversation avec lui.

À sa grande surprise, Neville avait été l'un des plus fervents supporters de Tom et avait grandement facilité son inclusion. Tom s'était rendu compte que l'adolescent lui était encore reconnaissant pour toutes les fois où Tom avait empêché des Serpentards de l'embêter.

Tom l'avait fait parce qu'il savait qu'un jour, Neville serait à la tête de la famille Londubat et voulait à tout prix éviter que cette vieille famille ne s'oppose à lui sur l'échiquier politique. Luna Lovegood avait été la seule à l'approcher avec la même méfiance qu'auparavant. Elle l'observait souvent, surtout lorsqu'il parlait avec Harry, mais ne disait jamais rien contre lui. Elle se contentait de lui demander s'il était encore infesté de 'wrackspurts'. Cette fille avait toujours été étrange, et selon Tom, rien ne pourrait la changer.

Ron et Hermione avaient été les seuls à s'opposer ouvertement à son adhésion. Selon Ron, Tom n'était qu'un serpent vicieux tandis qu'Hermione refusait de croire qu'une seule dispute avait suffi à détruire "l'amitié" de Tom et Draco qui avaient été « amis » depuis leur tendre enfance. Ron garda ses distances, lançant à Tom des regards suspicieux et Hermione se mit à interroger Tom des semaines durant avant qu'Harry leur demande finalement d'arrêter.

Au final, ils ne lui avaient jamais réellement fait confiance. En y réfléchissant, Tom pouvait voir qu'ils avaient été inquiets de ses intentions vis-à-vis d'Harry. Ils avaient été au courant des sentiments qu'Harry nourrissait envers Tom avant même que Tom ou Harry ne s'en rendent compte, et avaient voulu protéger leur ami.

Harry aurait dû les écouter…

Lorsqu'il reconnut les barrières magiques, Tom fronça les sourcils.

"Impossible…" murmura-t-il, avant de s'assoir dans la chaise qu'occupait l'enfant quelques minutes plus tôt. Tom contempla les barrières.

Elles étaient de la même nature que celles créées par Tom.

Et étant donné que Tom n'était pas le créateur original de ces barrières, cela signifiait…

 _Non…_

 _Impossible._

 _Il ne…_

 _Non, il devait exister une autre explication._

Durant leur relation, il avait montré à Harry comment créer des barrières, lui proposant même de superviser ses essais. Tom adorait l'air concentré qu'affichait Harry lorsqu'il essayait d'imiter les barrières de Tom, la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils et dont il se mordait les lèvres.

La façon dont son visage s'illuminait et dont il souriait à Tom quand il réussissait était l'une des plus belles expressions que Tom ait jamais vues. C'était au cours de l'une de leur session que Tom l'avait embrassé. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Certes, il avait essayé de séduire Harry, mais il n'avait pas prévu de faire un mouvement aussi direct. Harry avait été aussi surpris que lui et Tom avait cru qu'il allait s'enfuir, comme un adolescent timide typique.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas…

Harry lui avait simplement souri d'un air gêné, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de la nature de leur relation. Ils avaient juste suivi le courant. Lentement, ils devinrent plus aventureux; ils s'embrassaient dans les salles de classe désertes après le couvre-feu, commencèrent à explorer leurs corps… En un rien de temps, Tom avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour se glisser dans le dortoir des Gryffondors au milieu de la nuit.

Draco avait été quelque peu agacé par la relation sexuelle entre Tom et Harry, mais avait estimé que cela serait payant en fin de compte. Tom n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi à sa relation avec Harry. C'était juste un jeu.

C'était supposé être un jeu.

Tom se leva, s'apprêtant à rentrer dans sa maison lorsqu'il aperçut un buisson de roses dans un coin du jardin.

Des roses bleus…

 _« Cela représente l'impossible, ou l'irréalisable. »_ Lui avait autrefois dit Harry, alors qu'ils étaient entrelacés, attendant que le sommeil ne les gagne. Tom pouvait encore se souvenir du sourire doux sur le visage du garçon lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il rêvait de cultiver une telle légende. Pas seulement teindre des roses blanches en bleu, non, mais créer lui-même cette fleur mythique.

Tom marcha vers le buisson et caressa un pétale. Le buisson portait la signature magique d'Harry, un indice révélant que le jeune homme avait utilisé sa propre magie pour créer les roses tant désirées, de la même couleur que les yeux bleus clairs de Tom.

« Aurais tu réalisé l'irréalisable, Harry? » murmura Tom, « Est-ce que quitter la Grande-Bretagne et t'isoler ici t'as apporté ce que tu as toujours désiré? »

La paix…

 _«_ _Une petit maison, au bord de la plage, juste moi et_ _…_ _si tu veux, toi_ _…_ _»_ lui avait dit Harry avec un sourire paisible sur le visage, _« Tu seras un politicien, luttant pour rendre notre monde meilleur, et je resterai à la maison, cherchant comment créer des roses bleus gr_ _âce_ _à_ _la magie."_

Tom ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Harry avait été trop naïf, trop confiant et trop aveuglé par ses sentiments pour Tom.

Tom avait été trop stupide et trop ambitieux pour réaliser ses sentiments pour Harry.

Harry lui avait fait confiance et Tom avait utilisé cette confiance pour procurer au Ministère l'excuse parfait pour expulser Harry.

Fudge et Ombrage avaient diabolisé l'Armée de Dumbledore, traitant ses membres d'armée rebelle et Harry de terroriste, de futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était seulement grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore qu'Harry avait évité d'être enfermé à Azkaban. Expulser le jeune homme et briser sa baguette avait été la sanction la moins sévère que le vieillard ait pu arranger.

Tom n'oublierait jamais la façon dont Harry l'avait regardé ce jour fatidique. Harry lui avait lancé un regard avec tant de peine et de désespoir dans ses yeux…

Tom n'avait pas compris qu'il avait brisé le fameux Harry Potter ce jour-là.

Dumbledore avait emmené Harry dans un endroit sous haute sécurité après que sa baguette ait été détruite. Le garçon ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, et Tom en avait fait de même.

Un an plus tard, Tom découvrirait qu'Harry avait disparu un jour seulement après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard aux côtés de Dumbledore.

Tom retourna à l'intérieur et monta les escaliers. La maisonnée était simple, mais proche.

Il y avait une petite véranda au premier étage qui offrait une vue splendide sur l'océan. Une table et deux chaises étaient les seuls meubles présents. Dans cette maison, tout était pour deux personnes.

Harry et… et l'enfant…

Tom ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit, et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre à coucher. Elle était suffisamment grande pour être la chambre principale de la maisonnée, et comme le reste, assez simple. Tom entra, remarquant au passage une veste pour adulte et une autre pour enfant posées sur la chaise à côté du lit. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un bon nombre de coussins, suffisamment pour accueillir deux occupants encore une fois, et il y avait un serpent en peluche près du bord du lit.

Tom reporta son attention sur la table de nuit, où il aperçut un cadre photo. Il prit délicatement la photographie et observa l'image animée. Il s'agissait d'Harry et du garçon, qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans à l'époque. Harry souriait à pleines dents et saluait l'appareil tandis que l'enfant lançait un regard ennuyé au photographe tout en resserrant sa prise sur Harry. Le cliché avait été pris sur la véranda que Tom venait de passer, un décor que l'on pouvait facilement identifier grâce au ciel et à l'océan en toile de fond.

Tom reposa le cadre sur la table de nuit et entreprit d'ouvrir chaque tiroir, espérant découvrir des éléments qui pourraient lui indiquer où Harry s'était rendu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le dernier tiroir, un patronus en forme de chat entra dans la pièce. Tom se retourna pour observer le patronus et entendit le message de Draco Malfoy, « Harry Potter a fait une apparition au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Tom se figea.

 _Quoi?_

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Tom, mais on dirait que Potter… » La voix de hésita un instant avant de continuer, « Je pense que les rumeurs pourraient être vraies. »

En entendant ces mots, Tom écarquilla les yeux. Il savait à quelles "rumeurs" Draco faisait allusion. Il connaissait ces rumeurs.

Les rumeurs selon lesquelles Harry Potter aurait reçu la protection du Seigneur des Ténèbres en échange de faveurs sexuelles…

« Je suis désolé, Tom. » Chuchota Draco, « Ne fais rien de stupide. S'il-te-plait. Regulus Black nous a déjà ordonné de gardé à l'oeil toute personne appartenant au Ministère. Toi, plus précisément. Contacte moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit, d'accord? »

Le patronus disparut. Tom plaça ses deux mains sur la table de nuit, appuyant son front contre le mur tout en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

La rumeur ne pouvait pas être vraie. C'était impossible.

Harry n'aurait jamais…

Ou peut-être que oui?

Ça expliquerait bien des choses. Harry n'aurait jamais eu les moyens ni les connaissances nécessaires pour acquérir cette maisonnée. Les barrières magiques étaient bien trop sophistiquées pour qu'Harry les ait faites lui-même, en dépit des conseils de Tom.

Cependant, même si Tom savait que c'était l'explication la plus logique, il refusait d'y croire.

Il devait bien exister un indice, quelque chose qu'il devait juste trouver pour prouver qu'il y avait d'autres explications.

D'autres explications que celle révélant qu'Harry avait eu une affaire avec son père…

À la place d'un indice, Tom trouva une preuve, cachée dans le fond d'une armoire.

Il s'agissait d'une boîte à bijoux recouverte de gravures de serpents.

Tom ne connaissait qu'une seule personne ayant pu créer un tel objet. Il fronça les sourcils, tout en sifflant, **_« Ouvre-toi. »_**

Les serpents se mirent à bouger, et la boîte s'ouvrit avec un "clic". Tom souleva le couvercle, et sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle contenait.

C'était le pendentif de Serpentard…

Le même pendentif que celui qu'il avait offert à Harry lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, pour exprimer ses… sentiments pour Harry…

Le même pendentif que celui dans lequel il avait été enfermé des années durant, avant que son père ne le libère …

Tom s'empara du bijou, et sentit immédiatement une chaleur familière se diffuser dans son corps. La chaleur d'un ancien Horcrux…

Tom transplana hors de la maisonnée et apparut immédiatement dans l'aile privée de la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'un pas décidé, il se dirige avers les quartiers intimes du maître des lieux, mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement lorsqu'il vit les deux individus qui se trouvaient devant les portes de la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Harry? »

Harry, qui était alors agenouillé devant son fils, se leva soudainement et recula d'un pas tout en s'exclamant, « Tom? »

L'enfant avança d'un pas, se dressant devant Harry. Observant Tom d'un air mauvais tout en le menaçant de sa baguette, il lui demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Tom lui rendit son regard et rétorqua, « Je pourrais vous poser la même question. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dans les quartiers privés du Seigneur des Ténèbres? »

Le garçon leva un sourcil, "Ton temps passé au Ministère t'aurait-il rendu stupide? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes ici? Pour jouer à cache-cache avec les mangemorts?"

« Thomas!" cria Harry, davantage surpris par le manqué de respect de Thomas qu'autre chose.

« Surveille ton langage, gamin. » Menaça Tom, « Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton… »

« Mon quoi, Riddle? » demanda Thomas, « Mon père? Ou mon demi-frère? »

Les yeux de Tom s'élargirent et Harry ouvrit la bouche. Tom leva la tête pour observer Harry.

« Alors les rumeurs sont vraies? Tu as eu une liaison avec Voldemort?! »

« En effet. » La voix froide et agacée de Voldemort s'éleva derrière Tom. Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement, lançant un regard noir à Voldemort qui se tenait à quelques pas de là, les bras croisés, « Et je suis sûr que mon cher Harry a apprécié chacun de nos ébats. »

Tom ne vit pas la façon dont les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent ou la grimace qui apparut sur le visage de Thomas.

« Rentre donc dans la chambre avec Thomas, mon cher. » Voldemort indiqua la porte à côté d'Harry avant de se retourner vers Tom. « Je vais m'occuper de mon fils ».

« Pourquoi ne pas faire une faveur au monde et mettre fin à tes jours, vieil homme? » demanda Tom d'un air mauvais. Voldemort haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Est-ce vraiment la meilleure répartie qui te vienne à l'esprit? J'ai peur que ton imagination ait été affectée par ton travail au Ministère. »

Voldemort garda ses yeux fixés sur Tom lorsqu'il répéta, « Harry, mon aimé, vas-y. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites assister à ce qui va suivre. Je te promets que mon fils ne pourra pas entrer dans cette chambre. »

« Mais… » La voix d'Harry tremblait tandis qu'il enlaçait son fils, « Thomas ne peut pas y entrer non plus. »

Voldemort et Tom cessèrent immédiatement leur joute mentale et se tournèrent vers Harry et son fils.

« Ce… n'est pas normal… » marmonna Voldemort d'un air perplexe.

Tom partageait sa confusion. Il avait souvent tenté d'entrer dans cette pièce, mais n'y était jamais parvenu.

Il paraissait logique que ce fusse la chambre d'Harry lorsqu'il avait été dans les… bras de Voldemort. Voldemort avait créé les barrières magiques lui-même dans le but d'empêcher quiconque ayant la même signature magique que lui d'y entrer. Tous ceux qui portaient sa marque ne pouvaient pas y entrer, étant donné qu'elle contenait la magie de Voldemort. Même Voldemort ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans cette pièce.

Si Thomas ne le pouvait pas non plus, cela signifiait qu'il avait la même signature magique que Voldemort.

De toute évidence, il ne portait pas la marque des Ténèbres, et bien qu'un enfant puisse avoir une signature magique très proche de celle de ses parents, elle ne serait jamais entièrement identique. Ce qui voulait dire…

Thomas était comme lui?

Thomas était un Horcrux à forme humaine?

 **...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre aura un peu éclairci les chose?**

 **En tout cas, le mystère et boule-de-gum résolu au prochain chapitre (dans le POV de Voldemort).**

 **à bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires et pour avoir favoriter/follower cett fic!^^**

 **Alors, honnêtement, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous donnera beaucoup d'explications (Le mystère de la réincarnation de Voldemort restera complet), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Silvxnake pour avoir bétatiser ce chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **.** **...**

 **Chapitre 3: Voldemort**

Il sentit la présence de Tom aussitôt que ce dernier apparut dans son manoir. Il était en train de discuter de la protection d'Harry avec ses plus fidèles serviteurs quand il remarqua l'arrivée de son horcrux. Les barrières magiques entourant le domaine sifflèrent, mais seul Voldemort les entendit.

« Il semblerait que tu aies vu juste, Regulus. » Dit Voldemort d'un air amusé, interrompant Dolohov. Regulus plissa les yeux lorsque Voldemort annonça, « Mon fils vient de pénétrer dans l'aile privée. »

Les lèvres de Bella se tendirent pour former un sourire détraqué, et elle suggéra, « Ce serait un grand honneur d'aller chercher le jeune Maître Tom, My Lord. »

Barty sourit d'un air moqueur tout en demandant, « Tu veux dire: ce serait un grand honneur d'être punie par le jeune Maître? »

Lorsque Bella lança un regard noir à Barty, le sorcier laissa échapper un rire fou. Lord Nott secoua la tête devant la rivalité puérile des deux apprentis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius garda le silence, mais sa prise sur sa canne se fit plus ferme. Avant que Bella ne puisse lancer une réplique cinglante à Barty, Regulus prit la parole.

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous, Maître? »

Voldemort se leva et annonça, « Je vais m'occuper de mon fils. Vous tous, restez ici et trouvez des idées pour protéger mon cher Harry et son rejeton du Ministère et de mes… serviteurs les moins appréciés. »

Ils se levèrent tous les cinq et s'inclinèrent en répondant, « à vos ordres, Maître. »

Voldemort hocha la tête avant de quitter la salle où se tenait leur petite réunion. Sachant qu'il ne mettrait pas plus que quelques minutes à rejoindre ses quartiers privés, il ne prit pas la peine de se hâter.

Harry était probablement déjà à l'intérieur de sa chambre, en sécurité au sein du manoir.

Il se souvint du jour où Harry était apparu devant lui, s'agrippant à Regulus comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le garçon faisait peine à voir; comme une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupé les fils. Regulus avait croisé son chemin par hasard, alors qu'il était allé visiter sa maison d'enfance. Le cadet des Black était seulement venu consulter le portrait de sa mère quand il avait entendu Harry pleurer dans l'une des chambres.

Apparemment, Dumbledore avait enfermé le garçon dans cette vieille bâtisse pour le « protéger ».

Ce jour-là, à part le garçon, il n'y avait pas eu âme qui vive dans l'ancestrale demeure des Black. Le frère de Regulus avait été envoyé en mission par Dumbledore et Kreacher faisait tout pour éviter le sang-mêlé.

En pleine dépression, Harry avait passé sa journée à pleurer. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Regulus, il avait tout de suite demandé une audience auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regulus avait accepté après s'être assuré que le garçon ne portait aucun mouchard magique.

Encore maintenant, Voldemort n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore avait choisi comme quartier général la maison d'un laquais dont le petit frère était l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'explication la plus logique était que le frère de Regulus n'avait jamais dit à Dumbledore que son cadet rendait de temps en temps visite au portrait de leur mère, aveuglé par l'amour fraternel qu'il portait à Regulus. Le même amour qui avait poussé Regulus à le supplier de ne jamais lui ordonner de s'en prendre à son grand frère. Il était prêt à laisser n'importe qui d'autre tuer son aîné, même sa talentueuse cousine Bella, mais Regulus ne lèverait jamais sa baguette contre son sang. Voldemort lui avait accordé cette faveur. La loyauté et le potentiel de Regulus contrebalançaient sa faiblesse émotionnelle.

Lorsqu'ils étaient apparus au beau milieu d'une réunion entre Voldemort et ses plus fidèles serviteurs, Harry l'avait regardé avec ses beaux yeux verts désespérés avant de demander la mort.

Quand il avait libéré Tom, Voldemort ne s'était jamais attendu à un tel rebondissement.

La création de Tom avait été un coup du hasard. Voldemort avait confié son pendentif à Regulus, tout comme il avait donné le journal à Lucius, la coupe à Bella, et le diadème à Barty. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un test pour ses quatre jeunes serviteurs; Dolohov et Nott lui avaient déjà prouvé leur loyauté. Ces quatre-là, en revanche…

Lucius avait caché le journal dans son manoir, où il serait protégé par les barrières magiques qui entouraient la demeure Malfoy.

Bella avait déposé la coupe dans son coffre personnel, laissant sa protection aux gobelins.

Barty avait métamorphosé le diadème en un collier qu'il portait constamment, ce qui avait eu un effet désastreux sur sa santé mentale, le rendant presque aussi fou que Bella.

Regulus avait caché le pendentif dans la chambre la plus sûre de la maison de ses parents, affichant au passage la fierté qu'il tirait de son lignage.

Lucius et Regulus avaient eu des idées similaires. La seule différence étant que Lucius avait placé le journal dans un coffret isolé tandis que Regulus avait dissimulé sa charge au milieu des autres artefacts magiques récoltés et accumulés par les Black au cours des siècles.

Selon Regulus, il serait plus difficile de trouver le pendentif s'il était entouré d'autres objets empreints d'une aura maléfique.

Voldemort ne savait toujours pas quel objet avait affecté son pendentif. Un an avant qu'il ne perde tragiquement son enveloppe charnelle, Regulus lui avait annoncé avoir trouvé un jeune enfant dans la pièce des artefacts. Quand Voldemort avait vu le nourrisson, il avait immédiatement su qu'il s'agissait de son horcrux.

Au plus profond de son âme, il avait ressenti la même attirance envers l'enfant que celle qu'il éprouvait pour ses horcruxs.

L'enfant avait été une sorte d'expérience. Il l'avait nommé Tom Marvolo Riddle pour voir quelle serait la réaction de Dumbledore, et avait confié le garçon à Lucius car le patriarche Malfoy avait un fils du même âge que l'enfant-horcrux.

Voldemort savait que Tom le comprenait, comprenait ce qu'il était. L'enfant était bien trop calme par rapport à ses pairs et l'ombre dans ses yeux bleus clairs trahissait l'expérience de son âme. Sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie ne correspondait pas non plus à celle d'un enfant. Avant sa démise, il avait établi des plans avec ses serviteurs, leur avait stipulé d'attendre son retour et d'attendre que Tom mûrisse.

Grâce à l'aide de Tom, il était revenu seulement cinq ans plus tard.

Tom, qui avait tous ses souvenirs, jusqu'à la création du pendentif Horcrux.

Si Voldemort devait avoir un égal, se serait son Horcrux.

C'est pourquoi il avait inscrit Tom à Poudlard. Tom avait eu pour mission de détruire Harry Potter et de gagner plus de sorciers à leur cause en minant l'influence de Dumbledore sur ses jeunes élèves et sur les membres du personnel.

En seulement quelques années, Tom avait réussi.

Il avait détruit Harry Potter.

Et le sauveur déchu était maintenant en face de lui, le suppliant de le tuer.

Ce regard triste et désespéré avait été magnifique aux yeux de Voldemort.

Il avait voulu corrompre Harry Potter.

Il avait voulu réduire Harry Potter à l'état de néant.

En toute honnêteté, Voldemort ne savait pas exactement comment leur relation sexuelle avait commencé. Il avait épargné Harry sur un coup de tête, avait ordonné à ses serviteurs de partir et avait observé le garçon en silence durant des heures.

C'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative, qui avait décidé d'embrasser le garçon ; Harry avait tout simplement fondu dans ses bras. Voldemort avait rapidement perdu le contrôle. Sans aucun regret.

Il avait pénétré Harry sur la table, brusquement. Le garçon avait gémit et s'était tortillé sous le corps de Voldemort.

C'était l'un des spectacles les plus excitants qu'il ait jamais vu.

Les jours s'étaient changés en semaines, et Harry était devenu le secret de Voldemort. Seuls ses plus fidèles serviteurs savaient qu'il résidait au manoir.

Chaque nuit, il avait tenu Harry dans ses bras.

Chaque nuit, il avait entendu Harry pleurer dans son sommeil.

Trois mois après leur première nuit, Harry avait dit à Voldemort qu'il désirait partir.

Il avait promis de ne pas s'opposer à Voldemort; de quitter l'Angleterre pour ne jamais revenir.

Voldemort connaissait la raison qui motivait la décision d'Harry. Un mois plus tôt, il avait remarqué qu'Harry portait un enfant.

Peu importe qu'il soit de lui en tant que Voldemort, ou de lui en tant que Tom Riddle, c'était son enfant de toute façon.

Harry lui appartenait. Harry lui appartiendrait toujours.

C''est pourquoi il avait offert à Harry la petite maisonnée au Sud-Est de l'Asie, loin de la guerre et du Royaume-Unis.

… Loin de lui.

Parce que Voldemort avait conscience qu'Harry était en train de le changer. Il était plus distrait. Son désir de s'emparer du ministère était passé en second plan, derrière le désir de faire sourire le garçon, de garder les yeux du garçon fixés sur sa personne..

De gagner l'amour du garçon…

Voldemort ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle distraction, pas avant que la guerre ne soit finie.

C''est pourquoi il avait laissé Harry partir. Il lui avait assigné un elfe de maison pour le servir et lui avait donné de la monnaie sorcière et moldue pour couvrir leurs dépenses mensuelles. Plus un petit bonus, au cas où Harry voudrait acheter quelque chose d'autre. Après tout, Harry n'avait pas accès au coffre des Potter étant donné qu'il était en fuite.

Voldemort était certain que Dumbledore, en tant que Gardien Magique du garçon, recevait des rapports sur toutes les transactions concernant le coffre Potter. Et ces rapports pouvaient facilement le mener à la cachette d'Harry.

« Alors les rumeurs sont vraies? Tu as eu une liaison avec Voldemort?! » La voix de Tom résonnait dans le couloir lorsque l'individu concerné y apparut.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut son Horcrux. Depuis l'expulsion d'Harry, Tom était devenu incontrôlable. Au lieu de devenir son bras droit après avoir quitté Poudlard, il s'était lancé dans une carrière politique…

Tom avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu entre eux.

Voldemort serait-il capable de détruire le ministère de l'intérieur avant que Tom ne devienne premier ministre ?

Le gagnant régnerait sur l'Angleterre, tandis que le perdant deviendrait son second.

Tom avait défié Voldemort avec un sourire hautain, mais Voldemort se connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il savait que Tom désirait réellement gagner, désirait devenir le plus puissant des deux.

Il savait que Tom voulait acquérir le pouvoir nécessaire pour trouver Harry et le protéger de Voldemort qui, selon lui, souhaitait encore la mort du garçon.

"En effet." Voldemort ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler la note d'agacement dans sa voix. Tandis que Tom se retournait vers lui, il ajouta, "Et je suis sûr que mon cher Harry a apprécié chacun de nos ébats."

Se battre avec lui-même pour quelqu'un d'autre était ridicule, mais Voldemort refusait de perdre.

Il refusait de perdre un précieux fragment de son âme.

"Rentre donc dans la chambre avec Thomas, mon cher." Voldemort indiqua la porte à côté d'Harry avant de se tourner vers Tom avec un sourire amusé sur le visage, remarquant le mal aise que provoquait l'usage de ce surnom chez son Horcrux, "Je vais m'occuper de mon fils."

"Pourquoi ne pas faire une faveur au monde et mettre fin à tes jours, vieil homme?" rétorqua Tom.

"Est-ce vraiment la meilleure répartie qui te vienne à l'esprit?" répondit Voldemort, cachant sa déception, "J'ai peur que ton imagination ait été affectée par ton travail au Ministère."

Voldemort garda son regard rivé sur Tom tout en répétant, quelque peu agacé qu'Harry ne l'ai pas écouté la première fois, "Harry, mon aimé, vas-y. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites assister à ce qui va suivre. Je te promets que mon fils ne pourra pas entrer dans cette chambre."

"Mais…" La voix d'Harry' tremblait et il prit son fils dans les bras, "Thomas ne peut pas y entrer non plus."

Voldemort et Tom se tournèrent tous les deux vers Harry et son rejeton.

"Ce… n'est pas normal…" murmura Voldemort, notant vaguement l'expression confuse de Tom.

Voldemort avança vers Harry et le garçon, observant l'enfant dans les bras d'Harry. Thomas le toisait d'un air mauvais, serrant un peu plus sa mère lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Voldemort cligna des yeux quand il comprit qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire l'esprit du garçon.

Sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie était parfaite, comme celle de Tom et la sienne.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'enfant. Celui-ci dressa immédiatement la sienne pour faire face à Voldemort tandis qu'Harry agrippa encore plus fort son fils, faisant barrière de son corps, et cria, "NON!"

"Bouge-toi, Harry." Ordonna Voldemort sans quitter le garçon du regard, "Cet enfant n'est pas normal."

"C'est mon fils!" répondit Harry en se tournant vers Voldemort. Il tira sur le bras de l'enfant, forçant le garçon à se placer derrière lui, et siffla, "Si tu veux lui faire du mal, tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps."

Entendant cela, Tom pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort et l'avertit, "Si tu essayes de blesser Harry, je te tue."

"Tiens ta langue, fils, à moins que tu ne veuilles goûter au sort de la mort. Peut-être retourneras-tu dans ton pendentif?" Siffla Voldemort sans même le regarder.

Le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas quitté ce pendentif un instant lors du premier mois en sa présence n'avait jamais cessé d'agacer Voldemort. Le jour où Harry avait ôté ce satané pendentif pour le placer dans la boîte à bijou que Voldemort avait créé pour lui serait toujours l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Voldemort lança un regard menaçant au garçon tout en expliquant à Harry, "Cette chambre est protégée. Normalement, une personne portant ma signature magique ne pourra jamais y entrer. Si ce garçon ne peut pas y entrer, cela veut dire qu'il a la même signature magique que moi."

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit cette explication. Le regard de Voldemort se fit plus dur quand il vit que le garçon comprenait ce qu'il disait. Voldemort avança d'un pas, "Eloigne-toi de ce garçon, Harry. Ce n'est pas ton fils."

Harry plissa les yeux et il siffla, "Thomas est mon fils!"

"Non, Harry! C'est une part de mon â-" Voldemort s'arrêta en pleine phrase lorsqu'Harry ferma soudainement les yeux et tomba en avant. Voldemort réussit à l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et arrangea ensuite la tête du jeune homme sur son épaule tout en dirigeant sa baguette vers le garçon qui tenait maintenant la sienne vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry une seconde plus tôt.

"Je l'ai juste endormi." Déclara le garçon, lançant à Voldemort un regard dédaigneux tout en ordonnant, "Baisse ta baguette, idiot."

"Quel horcrux es-tu?" demanda Voldemort sans bouger son bras. Il remarqua que Tom tenait lui-aussi l'enfant en joue.

"À moins que le horcrux dans ma mère ait disparu, je n'en suis pas un." Répondit le garçon dans un sifflement agacé, faisant pâlir Tom.

"Harry est notre horcrux?" chuchota Tom, sa voix agréablement surprise.

Voldemort posa un baiser sur le front d'Harry, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et déclara, "Harry contient toujours une part de mon âme."

Le garçon leva un sourcil, apparemment surpris, "Alors tu étais déjà au courant?"

Voldemort répondit, "Bien évidemment. La chambre d'Harry est conçue pour empêcher quiconque portant ma signature magique d'entrer, à part lui. La signature magique de l'horcrux en lui a muté il y a longtemps, mélangeant la mienne et la sienne. Ce n'est plus une copie parfaite de la mienne, contrairement à la tienne."

"Il existe un sort qui fait briller les objets contenant un horcrux. Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait sur moi?" demanda Thomas à Tom, interpellant le sorcier qui le regarda d'un air confus.

Thomas soupira avant d'expliquer, "Il m'a demandé quel horcrux j'étais. Ce qui signifie qu'il y a un précédent, que l'un de nos horcruxs a déjà pris forme humaine. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de toi, puisque l'idée d'avoir des enfants me répugne."

Voldemort et Tom devaient bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Pour être honnête, Voldemort ne s'en était jamais pris à l'être dans le ventre d'Harry pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry désirait cet enfant, pas par affection pour l'individu à naître. Tom hocha la tête et répondit enfin, "ça m'a fait briller."

Thomas se tourna vers Voldemort et ordonna, "jette ce sort sur moi."

Ravalant sa colère, Voldemort jeta le sort détecteur d'horcrux sur Thomas. Voldemort et Tom froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils quand rien ne se passa. Thomas laissa Voldemort lancer encore quelques fois le sort avant d'arriver à bout de patience, "Je ne vais pas me mettre à briller, parce que je ne suis pas ton maudit horcrux!"

L'air méfiant, Tom lui demanda, "Si tu n'es pas horcrux comment se fait-il que tu aies la même signature magique que nous?!"

"Parce que je suis Lord Voldemort!" s'écria Thomas. Il inspira profondément avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus calme, "Ou plutôt, je l'étais dans ma vie précédente."

"Une réincarnation?!" s'étonna Voldemort. Voldemort grimaça avant de placer une main sous les genoux d'Harry, "C'est absurde. Et même si tu avais réellement connu une renaissance, cela voudrais dire que je devrais d'abord être mort."

Thomas observa Voldemort, qui portait sa mère dans ses bras, "Je sais, mais c'est la seule chose absurde à ce propos. Quand je dis avoir été Voldemort dans ma vie antérieure, je veux dire que j'étais Voldemort dans un monde parallèle."

"Pardonne-nous si nous avons un peu de mal à te croire." Dit Tom, fixant lui aussi Voldemort du regard.

Voldemort passa à côté de Thomas et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements privés en utilisant sa magie. Thomas et Tom le suivirant avec empressement, et Thomas rétorqua, "C'est la seule explication possible, étant donné que j'ai des souvenirs de ma mère… »

Thomas fronça les sourcils et se reprit, "Non, j'ai des souvenirs d'Harry Potter jusqu'à sa septième année à Poudlard. Il n'a jamais été expulsé et cet idiot..."

Tom lança un regard noir à Thomas quand le garçon le montra du doigt.

"...N'a jamais existé. Regulus Black et Barty étaient déjà décédés lors de ma mort, lorsqu'Harry Potter m'a tué. " continua Thomas, sans se soucier de Tom.

Voldemort plaça doucement Harry sur le lit, lui enlevant ses horribles lunettes et ses chaussures avant de se tourner vers Thomas et lui demander, "Et maintenant tu te fais passer pour le fils de mon amour?"

"Je suis son fils!" déclara Thomas d'un air féroce, s'avançant vers Voldemort et sifflant, "Ne remet pas ce fait en question. Je ne te laisserai pas, toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre, nier notre relation."

Voldemort observa le garçon, plus particulièrement ses yeux verts qui brillaient de rage et de détermination. Ces yeux, pourtant si similaires à ceux d'Harry, étaient aussi très différents de ceux du jeune homme. Les émotions qu'ils reflétaient étaient trop similaires aux siennes.

Il avait déjà vu ces yeux auparavant. C'étaient les yeux de Tom, lorsqu'il avait taquiné le garçon, lorsqu'il s'était moqué de lui parce qu'il n'arrivait pas trouver Harry.

" _Je le retrouverai_." Avait déclaré Tom d'un air fier, " _Je retrouverai Harry et je tuerai quiconque se mettra dans mon chemin. Même toi, père._ "

La visage de Voldemort resta impassible lorsqu'il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Tout à coup, réveillé par le sort de Voldemort, Harry ouvrit les yeux et laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise. Voldemort recula d'un pas et regarda le jeune sorcier descendre du lit, encore à moitié endormi mais appelant son fils d'un air inquiet, "Thomas?!"

"Je suis là, mère." Thomas couru vers sa mère, laissant le sorcier paniqué le prendre dans ses bras. Thomas frotta le dos de sa mère tout en chuchotant, "Tout va bien, mère. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Tu nous as fait peur, mon aimé." Dit gentiment Voldemort, s'attirant les regards confus des trois autres occupants de la pièce. Voldemort leva un sourcil et demanda, "Tu ne te souviens pas? Tu t'es évanoui dans le couloir il y a quelques minutes."

"Je… vraiment?" s'étonna Harry, fronçant légèrement les sourcils tout en tentant de se remémorer les dernières minutes. Il fixa le sol et marmonna, "Je me souviens avoir perdu conscience…"

Harry écarquilla les yeux et serra Thomas fermement contre lui, "Alors que tu étais sur le point d'attaquer mon fils!"

"Ah, oui." Voldemort hocha la tête, souriant d'un air amusé, "Désolé pour ce malentendu. Il semblerait que les barrières de ta chambre soient un peu rouillées après tout ce temps. J'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps pour les réparer, mais Thomas et toi pouvez rester ici en attendant. Vous serez en sécurité."

Harry observa Voldemort quelques seconds avant de lui demander, "Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à Thomas?"

Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de Voldemort lorsqu'il répondit, "Bien sûr que non. Je ne blesserais jamais ton fils, mon amour."

Harry lui rendit son sourire et murmura, "Merci."

Voldemort hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Tom qui n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard depuis son réveil. Le geste de Voldemort fit se retourner Harry qui se leva pour faire face à Tom, Thomas dans ses bras. Harry recula d'un pas et détourna le regard lorsque Tom ouvrit la bouche. Tom choisit de se taire et baissa les yeux au sol. Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, Tom releva finalement la tête et dit à Harry, "Je ne vais pas renoncer à toi, Harry."

Harry raffermit sa prise sur Thomas mais garda le silence, écoutant calmement les paroles de Tom, "Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon."

Les lèvres de Tom formèrent un sourire résigné lorsqu'il dit, "Je sais que je ne te mérite pas."

Soudainement, ses yeux brillèrent de détermination, "Mais je veux être avec toi. C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas abandonner. Même si ça me prend dix ans, ou même un siècle, je finirai par te prouver que mes sentiments pour toi sont réels."

Tom se tourna ensuite vers Voldemort et siffla, "Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerai de mes propres mains."

Voldemort ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage mais répondit calmement "Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que toi."

Tremblant de rage, Tom serra les poings, défiant Voldemort du regard quelques seconds avant de se retourner et de quitter la chambre. La porte se ferma dans un claquement retentissant, faisant sursauter Harry. Voldemort sentit les barrières entourant le manoir réagir au départ de Tom lorsque celui-ci transplana. Voldemort ne quitta pas la porte du regard tandis qu'Harry plaçait Thomas sur le lit. Harry posa un baiser sur le front de Thomas avant de rejoindre Voldemort. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Voldemort, Harry demanda d'une voix douce, "Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé partir? Il y a huit ans… pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me retenir?"

Voldemort passa un long moment à observer la seule personne qui puisse éveiller tant d'émotions en lui. Depuis combien de temps cette question agitait-elle Harry? Est-ce que Harry pensait à Voldemort chaque jour, comme il avait pleuré pour Tom chaque nuit? Les lèvres de Voldemort formèrent un petit sourire et il demanda, "Je ne peux pas retenir ce qui n'a jamais été mien."

Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent et des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il chuchota, "Je… Je serais resté si tu me l'avais demandé."

Voldemort rit tout bas et ajouta, "Pas parce que tu l'aurais désiré. Tu serais resté parce que tu n'aurais pas eu le choix."

Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'il avoua, "J'étais heureux avec toi."

"Et pourtant, tu sanglotais son nom chaque nuit dans ton sommeil." dit Voldemort, caressant la joue d'Harry, "Je pourrais t'avoir gardé dans mes bras une éternité, ton coeur se languirait toujours de Tom."

Voldemort baissa la main. "C'est pourquoi je l'ai tenu à distance.", admit-il.

Harry se figea et il fixa Voldemort avec de grands yeux tandis que son aîné continuait, "Ces huit dernières années, il était à ta recherche, utilisant tous les moyens à sa disposition. Malheureusement pour lui, tous les moyens à sa disposition étaient d'abord sous mon contrôle. Le garder loin de toi ne fut pas très difficile. Toutes ces années …"

"Alors…" Les lèvres d'Harry tremblaient, "Pourquoi l'avoir laissé me trouver maintenant?"

Voldemort l'observa quelques minutes avant d'afficher un faux sourire. "Je l'ignore. Peut-être avais-je envie de te revoir, même si tu devais venir me chercher uniquement pour lui échapper. Peut-être avais-je envie de te revoir, mais n'avais pas le courage de briser ma promesse, de faire irruption dans ta vie paisible. Peut-être…"

Voldemort se détourna tout en chuchotant, "... Pensais-je que huit ans te suffiraient pour décider d'être avec moi de ta propre volonté."

"Voldemort…" La voix d'Harry se brisa lorsqu'il prononça le nom qu'il s'était choisi.

Voldemort se leva et dit d'un air presque nonchalant, "Ne t'inquiète pas, mon aimé. Je ne te forcerai jamais la main. Je vais te dénicher un autre coin de paradis et, cette fois, je ferai en sorte que personne ne te dérange. Mon fils et moi y compris."

Après cette déclaration, Voldemort sortit de la chambre, laissant Harry et Thomas seuls. Des larmes coulèrent finalement le long des joues d'Harry, qui laissa échapper les pleurs qu'il ne pouvait plus longtemps contenir et il tomba sur le lit. Thomas passa les bras autour de sa mère, serrant le sorcier éploré contre lui.

Thomas était complètement perdu. Il voulait mettre fin au chagrin de sa mère, mais comment faire?

Que pouvait-il dire? Que pouvait-il faire?

Aller chez Tom, celui qui avait blessé sa mère mais qui avait passé sa vie à le chercher?

Aller chez Voldemort, celui qui avait protégé sa mère tout ce temps mais qui avait tenu toute autre personne, Tom plus particulièrement, à distance?

Rester avec lui, lui qui ferait tout son possible pour le rendre heureux?

Mais en fin de compte, Thomas était-il suffisant pour faire le bonheur d'Harry Potter?

 **...**

 **Voilàààààà.**

 **Techniquement, l'auteur avait terminé cette fic avec ce chapitre. Toutefois, il a créé un one-shot/épilogue séparé. Pour simplififer les choses, j'incorporerais ce one-shot dans cette fic (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur). Il reste donc encore un chapitre. ^^**

 **à bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**dernier chapitre et épilogue!**

 **Si vous allez aussi sur AO3, l'auteur original a posté ce chapitre indépendemment du reste de l'histoire.**

 **Crédits: J.K. Rowling et teecup_angel**

 **Avertissement: Thomas, Tom et Voldemort sont des perverts. Yep.**

 **...**

 **Le garçon caché parmi les roses bleues**

« Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je suis en colère, Mère? » siffla Thomas en lançant un regard glacé à sa mère. Harry trembla en entendant le sifflement serpentin dans la voix de son fils. Thomas ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux quand il reprit, « Ils ont enfreint les règles. Tu as enfreint les règles. »

« Nous n'avons pas… » Harry ferma rapidement la bouche lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son fils s'assombrir davantage.

« Épargnes moi les excuses que tu as élaborées avec ces deux imbéciles. » Siffla Thomas en jetant un collier sur la table. Harry sursauta mais resta assis en face de son fils qui le regardait de haut, les bras croisés. Harry baissa la tête, observant le collier en forme de serpent posé sur la table tandis que Thomas expliquait, d'un ton agacé, « J'ai créé ce portoloin de mes propres mains, mère. Je me suis assuré qu'il s'activerait exactement deux heures après ton départ. Et toute tentative pour modifier ses paramètres l'aurait automatiquement activé. »

Harry pâlit quand Thomas se pencha en avant, les yeux rivés sur sa mère, « Sans oublier que certaines phrases auraient immédiatement enclenché son activation, comme 'baise moi', 'suce moi', ou encore, probablement la favorite de Voldemort, 'tu étais fait pour ma queue'. »

Harry rougit à tel point qu'il aurait pu passer pour un Weasley si c'étaient ses cheveux et non ses joues qui avaient changé de couleur. Le fait que son fils de 27 ans ait presque la même voix que Voldemort ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Maudites soient les gênes Riddle!

« Maintenant, dis-moi, chère mère. » Thomas grimaça, « comment se fait-il que ce portoloin qui, puis-je ajouter, s'activera s'il détecte une barrière anti-portoloin à proximité, ne t'a pas ramené cette fois-ci? »

« Ça a… beugué peut-être? » suggéra faiblement Harry en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Oh, oui, certainement. » Thomas fronça les sourcils, « Evidemment que ça a beugué! Quelqu'un l'a modifié! »

Harry se pencha en arrière et supplia son fils, « S'il-te-plait, ne crie pas si près de mes oreilles, Thomas. »

« Je m'excuse, mère. » Répondit tout de suite Thomas d'un ton plus doux avant de se redresser et de regarder sa mère d'un air sévère, « ça n'aurait pas dû être possible. J'ai fait en sorte que ces imbéciles ne puissent même pas toucher le portoloin sans en subir les conséquences. »

Harry se mit à s'agiter sur son siège mais garda le silence lorsque Thomas grogna.

Comment diable avaient-ils réussi à modifier ce portoloin?

Contrairement à lui, ils avaient peut-être réussi à conquérir l'Angleterre magique, mais il était certain d'être plus érudit qu'eux. Il avait non seulement les connaissances de sa vie précédente, mais également celles acquises au cours de cette vie-ci. Même s'il était retourné à Poudlard, il ne s'était pas contenté de réétudier les cours qu'il connaissait déjà.

En tant qu'héritier de Serpentard, fils de Tom Marvolo Serpentard (lequel? Sans importance), il avait un accès illimité à la section interdite. Cette dernière avait gagnée de nouvelles proportions, étant donné que la magie noire n'était plus interdite. Il y avait même un cours d'introduction à la magie noire dans le curriculum de Poudlard à présent. Il était aussi devenu le roi de Serpentard lors de sa première année et s'était créé un cercle de serviteurs durant son temps libre, près à répondre au moindre de ses désirs, et donc à lui donner accès aux bibliothèques privées de leur familles. Il était également l'héritier de la Maison Black puisqu'Harry en était le chef. Ainsi, il avait à sa disposition les bibliothèques des différentes propriétés des Black.

Il était sûr et certain que le portoloin résisterait à Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Serpentard.

Thomas se figea.

L'objet était peut-être conçu pour résister au père, mais pas à la mère…

Thomas tourna lentement la tête pour observer sa mère qui gigotait et qui déglutina en remarquant les yeux de Thomas posés sur lui. Il connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir que…

« Et tu, Brutus? » Thomas jeta un regard noir à sa mère. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Harry avait beau avoir été expulsé et n'avoir jamais complété son éducation magique, sa passion et ses recherches pour la création de la rose bleue, ces magnifiques roses de la même couleur que ces détestables yeux bleus, avaient aiguisé ses habilités en magie muette et sans baguette. Si le savoir faisait défaut à sa mère, ce dernier compensait à ce manque grâce à sa créativité et sa détermination qui lui permettaient de plier sa magie à sa volonté, sans la moindre incantation. Sa mère était un ancien sorcier, une sorte de sorciers qui pouvaient manipuler leur magie à leur guise sans avoir besoin de conducteur, comme une baguette ou un sort. Peut-être était-ce là le fameux pouvoir auquel cette satanée prophétie se référait.

Si quelqu'un était capable de modifier son portoloin parfait, c'était certainement sa magnifique mère.

« Désolé. » Harry leva la tête pour regarder Thomas avec ses pathétiques, magnifiques, irrésistibles-

Thomas se serait bien auto-jeter un cruciatus.

Oh, il était tombé bien bas.

Thomas ferma les yeux et baissa la tête tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il inspira profondément avant de répondre, « Je ne suis pas fâché sur toi, mère. Tu m'as déçu, mais ma colère est uniquement dirigée contre ces deux imbéciles.»

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de défendre les deux amours de sa vie. Mieux valait que ce soit eux qui fassent l'objet de la rage de Thomas que lui.

Oh, il les jetterait sans hésiter aux loups si cela lui permettait de se rabibocher avec Thomas.

« Cependant, cette insolence ne restera pas impunie. » Déclara Thomas du même ton qu'utilisait Voldemort lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à punir un pauvre malheureux. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement.

Maudits soient Voldemort et ses fétiches.

« Je t'interdis de les voir pendant un mois. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais la ferma immédiatement quand Thomas lui jeta un regard autoritaire, « Après ce mois, ils auront seulement le droit de t'inviter une heure une fois par semaine, en compagnie d'un chaperon que j'aurais choisi. Ils devront aussi me présenter leur programme pour chaque rendez-vous. »

Harry ne remarqua pas le sifflement de dégout qui accompagna le mot « rendez-vous » car son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionné après « programme ».

Par Godric, ces deux-là n'allaient pas aimer tout ça.

« Toute divergence au programme présenté sera notée et punie. La gravité de cette divergence et ses raisons seront prises en compte quand j'accourcirais les prochains rendez-vous pour une durée indéterminée ou lorsque je fixerais la période durant laquelle plus aucun rendez-vous ne sera autorisé. » Termina Thomas, laissant Harry abasourdi. Thomas jeta un regard sévère à sa mère tout en lui demandant, « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, mère? »

Le cerveau d'Harry mit un certain temps avant de se remettre à fonctionner. Il hocha la tête et répondit, « Oui, parfaitement. »

« Bien. » Thomas hocha la tête et attrapa son manteaux tout en déclarant, « Je vais en informer ces imbéciles sur le champ. »

« Là maintenant? » demanda Harry d'un air surpris, ce qui lui valut un regard de son fils qui signifiait 'Tu ne comprends pas l'anglais ou quoi ?' avant que celui-ci n'enfile son manteau. Harry se leva et dit à Thomas, « Ils sont au gala des Malfoy à cette heure-ci. »

Thomas leva les yeux et répondit, « Ils pourraient être en pleine réunion secrète avec la Chine magique, je n'en aurais rien à faire, mère. »

Harry observa son fils un moment. Tout à coup, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire amusé et il dit d'un air malicieux, « Ooooohh, tu mijotes quelque chose. »

Thomas plissa les yeux et siffla, « Et, dis-moi donc, qu'est-ce que je mijote, mère? »

Harry s'assit dans le canapé tout en faisant mine de réfléchir, un grand sourire sur le visage, « Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres raisons qui t'incitent à te rendre au gala des Malfoy? »

Thomas avait déjà quitté la pièce, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa mère. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit lorsqu'il cria à son fils qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte, « En tant que mère, il est de mon devoir de te rappeler qu'il n'a que sept ans! »

Thomas ferma bruyamment la porte, manquant l'éclat de rire d'Harry.

 **…**

Peu importe qui était à la tête de la famille Malfoy, ils partageaient tous les même penchants concernant leurs galas. Aussi, quand il fit une apparition improvisée à la fête, Draco Malfoy et Astoria sa charmante épouse étaient déjà à la porte, prêts à l'accueillir avec le même sourire poli, entouré des mêmes décorations et avec la même musique de fond que ce qui était déjà d'usage du temps d'Abraxas.

Selon Draco, les deux imbéciles étant occupés. Thomas lui laissa donc le privilège de transmettre la mauvaise nouvelle.

Oh, il n'oublierait jamais l'expression désespérée sur le visage pâle de Draco Malfoy.

Ayant évité une rencontre avec les deux imbéciles (merci Salazar), Thomas examina l'entièreté de la salle de bal. Draco s'excusa et se retira, probablement pour aller pleurer dans une pièce vide et se lamenter sur son mauvais sort. Lady Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass, lui offrit un sourire bien trop ressemblant à celui qu'avait affiché sa propre mère quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle l'informa doucement, « Je crains que notre plus jeune enfant ne soit allé se cacher. Il était là il y a une heure, mais je ne l'ai plus vu depuis. »

Thomas se contenta de l'observer. Elle continua donc, « Le pauvre garçon n'a jamais aimé ce genre d'évènement. »

Thomas aurait bien aimé lui lancer une réplique sarcastique, mais garda son calme.

Il était au courant, merci beaucoup.

« Je partage ses sentiments. » Répondit Thomas, seulement parce qu'il aurait été malpoli de se taire, avant de prendre son départ, « Je vous prie de m'excuser, Lady Malfoy. Je dois retourner auprès de ma mère. »

« Oh, je suis sûre que Lord Potter-Black ne se fâchera pas si vous restez encore une heure ou deux. » Les yeux de Lady Malfoy brillaient d'un éclat amusé. Thomas envisageait de les lui arracher lorsqu'elle lui dit, « Lord Potter-Black a eu la gentillesse de planter quelques-unes de ses magnifiques roses bleues dans le fond de notre jardin. Je pense que vous … prendrez grand plaisir à les admirer. »

Ceci dit, Lady Malfoy s'éloigna pour aller retrouver un groupe de femmes sang-pur en plein commérage. Thomas observa Lady Malfoy un instant avant de quitter la salle de bal.

Pour être honnête, Thomas n'aurait même pas dû se donner la peine de se rendre dans le jardin. Connaissant les deux imbéciles, Thomas n'aurait pas été surpris s'ils étaient déjà auprès de sa mère. Mais ce qu'il aurait dû faire et ce qu'il désirait faire étaient deux choses différentes, et il n'avait jamais été du genre à réprimer ses désirs. Sa maitrise de soi n'avait jamais été parfaite lors de sa vie en tant que Tom Marvolo Riddle ou Voldemort.

Elle était loin de l'être maintenant qu'il s'appelait Thomas Mathias Riddle.

Ainsi, il se trouvait là, debout devant un buisson de roses bleues où se cachait un garçon de sept ans avec des cheveux couleur rouille, probablement hérités d'Astoria Greengrass.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Thomas, examinant l'enfant. Le garçon se figea, une rose bleue dans le creux de sa main.

Des yeux gris clair parsemés de touches vertes se posèrent sur lui avant de s'écarquiller. Le garçon déglutina, baissant les yeux avant que Thomas ne puisse utiliser sa légilimancie. Lâchant la rose, il plaça ses mains sur ses genoux et répondit faiblement, « Um... j'étais juste... en train de regarder les roses... »

« Tu te caches. » Rétorqua simplement Thomas, faisant sursauté l'enfant. Thomas mis un genou à terre devant le garçon, examinant son visage bien qu'il refuse de croiser son regard, et demanda, « Qui fuis-tu, Hadrian? »

Hadrian se mordit la lèvre inférieure; un geste que Thomas avait connu toute sa vie. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire amusé et il demanda, « Fuirais-tu Draco Malfoy, encore une fois? »

Hadrian grimaça lorsque Thomas lui rappela qui était son père. Thomas leva un sourcil, « Tu n'aimes pas ton père? »

« Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas ça... » protesta faiblement Hadrian, tortillant ses doigts d'une façon adorable alors qu'il cherchait les mots justes. Hadrian ne quitta pas le sol des yeux lorsqu'il reprit, « C'est juste bizarre. Je veux dire, il est... Draco... »

« C'est ton père. » Lui rappela Thomas.

« Ce n'est pas mon… » rétorqua Hadrian en levant la tête pour lancer un regard noir à Thomas. Thomas sourit d'un air satisfait lorsque l'esprit d'Hadrian s'ouvrit à lui. Hadrian sursauta avant de baisser à nouveau la tête, se mordillant la lèvre.

« Ah, Draco t'a de nouveau grondé parce que tu fréquentes des nés-moldus. » Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit. Hadrian plissa les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont du sang impur qu'ils valent moins que les sang-purs. » Siffla Hadrian, au grand amusement de Thomas.

« Attention, Hadrian. Tu commences à parler comme un traitre à son sang. » L'avertit Thomas bien qu'il n'y ait aucune colère dans sa voix. En fait, il semblait plus amusé qu'agacé.

Hadrian fusillait le sol du regard alors que Thomas se penchait au-dessus des roses bleues. Observant le garçon râler en silence, il prit une rose entre deux doigts. Il dit « Ma mère a cassé le portoloin que j'avais créé pour protéger sa pureté. »

Les joues d'Hadrian s'empourprèrent et il s'exclama, « Excuse-moi? »

« Tu es excusé. » Répondit Thomas avant de reprendre, « Je viens de le découvrir. Ma mère a eu des relations sexuelles avec eux dans mon dos, passant outre tous les dispositifs de sécurité que j'avais installés sur ce portoloin. »

Hadrian ne put se retenir. Il leva la tête pour langer un regard incrédule à Thomas, la bouche ouverte. Thomas n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta de fixer la rose qu'il avait en main. Il décida d'élaborer ses propos, « Je suis sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas protégés durant leurs ébats. Je ne serai probablement pas née si ces deux idiots n'appréciaient pas l'idée de remplir ma mère de leur sperme. »

"Attend…"

« Mais je dois bien avouer... » Thomas leva finalement la tête pour regarder les garçon maintenant rouge tomate et afficha un sourire carnassier « L'idée d'avoir Harry Potter nu dans mon lit, recouvert et plein de mon sperme est assez excitante. »

Le garçon se leva et cria, « Arrête ça! »

Thomas rigola avant d'attraper le poignet de l'enfant pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Ses yeux Avada brillaient d'amusement lorsqu'il lui murmura, « Allons, allons. Hadrian, inutile de réagir ainsi. »

« Lâche-moi, espèce de pervers! » cria Hadrian, les joues pourpres, « Qui, sain d'esprit, dirait de telles choses à propos de sa… de sa… »

« Sa quoi, Hadrian? » Thomas attira l'enfant vers lui, fixant ses yeux argentés, leurs lèvres à peine à quelques centimètres de distance. Le garçon ferma sa bouche, le souffle court, sans quitter Thomas des yeux alors qu'il tentait de dresser ses barrières d'occlumencie. Thomas pencha la tête sur le côté avant de faire remarquer, « Tu n'as jamais pu le dire, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Hadrian? Tu n'as jamais pu appeler Harry Potter ma 'mère'. Tout comme tu n'as jamais pu appeler Draco Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass tes 'parents'. »

« S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi partir. » Murmura Hadrian. Cependant, il ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager.

« Combien de temps t'accrocheras-tu encore à cette vie? » Hadrian écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question de Thomas, ce qui encouragea son ainé, « Combien de temps t'accrocheras-tu à ta vie d'Harry Potter? »

Hadrian se libéra enfin, et Thomas le laissa faire sans histoire. Hadrian laisse échapper un cri lorsqu'il tomba au sol, ayant utilisé toutes ses forces pour se dégager de la prise du sorcier. Thomas n'hésita pas un instant avant de se laisser tomber au-dessus d'Hadrian, attrapant ses poignets et les immobilisant de chaque côté du visage de l'enfant. Thomas se lécha les lèvres en examinant le garçon qui respirait bruyamment sous lui. Ses cheveux en bataille entouraient joliment son visage juvénile. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise. Alors que son frère ainé avait hérité de la plupart des gènes Malfoy, Hadrian avait hérité des gènes Black qu'il tenait de sa grand-mère paternelle.

Tout comme Harry Potter avait hérité de certaines caractéristiques des Black grâce à sa propre grand-mère paternelle.

La voix d'Hadrian était si basse que Thomas n'aurait pas entendu ses propos si tous ses sens n'étaient pas concentrés exclusivement sur le garçon, « Comment as-tu… su…? »

« La première fois que je t'aie tenu dans mes bras, alors que tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson. Tu t'en souviens? » Thomas attendit qu'il hoche lentement la tête avant de continuer son explication, « J'ai lu tes pensées. »

« Légilimancie? » demanda Hadrian, figé par la peur.

« Severus a toujours déploré ton manque de talent en occlumancie. » Lui rappela Thomas avec un sourire.

« Severus? » répéta Hadrian, écarquillant les yeux quand il mit enfin les pièces du puzzle en place. Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit lorsqu'Hadrian chuchota, « Voldemort… »

« Bonjour, Harry Potter. » Le salua Thomas en inclinant la tête. Hadrian commença à se débattre, mais Thomas resta immuable et lui fit remarquer, « Allons, allons. Cesse donc de t'agiter, mon cher. Notre différence d'âge rend toute tentative d'évasion complétement futile. »

Thomas baissa la tête et susurra, « Bien sûr, te ligoter ne me déplairait pas. Je me suis longtemps documenté sur les fétiches, et je dois avouer que certaines pratiques japonaises m'intéressent particulièrement. »

Hadrian manqua de s'étouffer, « Qu-Que… Pourquoi diable te documenterais-tu sur un tel sujet ? »

« Quand tu as des parents aussi actifs et aventureux au niveau sexuel que les miens, en savoir un peu sur les fétiches n'est pas une perte de temps. Cela permet de repérer les signes qui annoncent les activités de ce genre, et d'éviter que celles-ci aient lieu. La pureté de ma mère est en jeu, vois-tu. » Expliqua Thomas avant d'ajouter avec un plaisir malin, « Evidemment, cela ne veut pas dire que de telles activités ne m'intéressent pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que m'y essayer avec toi serait fort agréable. »

« Quoi… » Hadrian eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre en quoi consistaient ces "activités". Il pâlit et se mis à crier, « AU SECOURS! A L'AIDE! »

Thomas lui couvrit la bouche d'une main et Hadrian en profita pour le taper avec le bras qu'il venait de libérer. Thomas attrapa la main qui l'attaquait et plaque les deux mains d'Hadrian au-dessus de sa tête. Il approcha son visage de celui du garçon et murmura, « Dans ton propre intérêt, tu ferais mieux de te taire, Hadrian. Tu es désormais un membre de la famille Malfoy et ce que je suis en train de te faire est déjà une entache à ton nom en soi. Si on nous découvrait, soit ton père, en tant que chef de famille, devrait m'affronter en duel pour sauver ton honneur, soit je serais forcé de t'épouser selon les traditions du monde magique. Etant donné que je suis l'héritier du souverain de l'Angleterre magique et que les Malfoy sont non seulement loyaux envers ma famille, mais également connus pour leur ambition et leur soif de pouvoir, que choisira ton père d'après toi ? »

Hadrian écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. Satisfait, Thomas hocha la tête et retira lentement la main qui recouvrait la bouche du garçon. Hadrian lui lança un regard noir et siffla, « à quoi joues-tu, Voldemort? »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper les deux mains d'Hadrian. Il se leva, redressant le garçon par la même occasion. Ils entreprirent tous les deux de lisser leurs habits, tandis que Thomas expliquait, « Je ne 'joue' à rien comme tu dis, mais pour répondre à ta question… »

Thomas ramassa la rose bleue qui était tombée au sol et se tourna vers Hadrian, ne pouvant retenir un frisson d'excitation en voyant ses cheveux emmêlés et en bataille. Il offrit la fleur à Hadrian tout en déclarant, « Moi, Thomas Mathias Potter Riddle, offre cette rose bleue, symbole de l'impossible et de l'irréalisable, à toi, Hadrian Alcor Greengrass Malfoy, en gage de mon intention de te faire la cour. »

« QUOI?! » s'écria Hadrian.

Thomas n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit, « Si tu acceptes que je te courtise, prend la rose. »

« Je n'ai que sept ans! » lui rappela Hadrian, mais Thomas se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Prend cette rose, Hadrian. » Lui ordonna Thomas, faisant reculer Hadrian d'un pas.

« Non! » Hadrian secoua la tête et Thomas soupira.

« Je te courtiserai, que tu le veuille ou non. » Reconnut Thomas, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

« Alors pourquoi prendre la peine de me demander ma permission, si au final tu comptes juste faire ce que bon te semble ? « demanda Hadrian d'un air suspicieux.

Thomas soupira à nouveau avant de pétrifier Hadrian sans un mot et sans un mouvement de baguette. Immobile, Hadrian ne put rien faire lorsque Thomas s'approcha de lui. Thomas observa l'enfant pétrifié et sourit tout en murmurant, « Tu ne m'as jamais simplifié la vie, n'est-ce pas? Lorsque tu étais Harry Potter et, à présent, en tant qu'Hadrian. »

« Néanmoins… » Thomas plaça la rose bleue dans les cheveux d'Hadrian et se pencha en avant de sorte qu'il puisse regarder le garçon dans les yeux. Il déclara, « Je te ferai la cour, et tu seras à moi. Je ne suis ni Voldemort ni Tom Riddle. Je suis Thomas et je te veux. »

Thomas haussa les épaules lorsqu'il ajouta, « Je l'admets, mon attraction à ton encontre vient peut-être d'une sérieux complexe d'Oedipe et d'une possible tension sexuelle inassouvie que j'avais développée vis-à-vis de toi lors de notre vie précédente. Le tout s'ajoutant à ce désir inexpliqué que j'éprouve pour toi, Hadrian Malfoy."

Thomas susurra à l'oreille d'Hadrian, « Je veux être celui qui t'enlacera la nuit et qui embrassera chaque parcelle de ton corps. Je veux te corrompre et être celui qui te fera gémir comme une pute bon marché de l'Allée des Embrumes. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom nuit et jour, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de voix. »

Thomas se tourna pour regarder Hadrian dans les yeux et chuchota, « Je te veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité. »

Thomas posa un baiser sur le front d'Hadrian, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair d'Harry Potter. Thomas recula, remarquant avec intérêt le regard voilé d'Hadrian et sa respiration saccadée. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Thomas lorsqu'il dit, « Nous nous reverrons bientôt, mon cher Hadrian. »

Ceci dit, Thomas transplana, quittant ainsi le manoir Malfoy et laissant le pauvre Hadrian pétrifié une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'un elfe de maison ne le trouve enfin et lève le sortilège.

Immédiatement, Hadrian tomba à genoux, faisant crier d'inquiétude l'elfe de maison. Hadrian cacha son visage dans le creux de ses mains et secoua la tête.

Il savait que quelque chose clochait chez Thomas Riddle depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Le jeune sorcier ne le quittait jamais des yeux, lui parlait constamment et savait parfaitement quels boutons pousser pour obtenir une réaction de sa part. Il avait cru que cette tendance à embêter les gens était quelque chose qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, étant donné que James Sirius Potter avait montré le même intérêt pour ce passe-temps douteux.

Mais comment diable aurait-il pu deviner que Thomas n'était autre que le Voldemort de son ancienne vie?!

Comme si sa vie ne craignait pas déjà assez: après une mort prématurée, il s'était réincarné en tant que fils cadet de Draco Malfoy (un second enfant qui n'avait jamais existé dans sa vie précédente) dans un univers où Voldemort et Tom Riddle étaient deux personnes distinctes qui entretenaient toutes les deux une relation avec le Harry Potter de cet univers. Désormais, il était un Malfoy mis à l'écart par la plupart des membres des familles Noires à cause de son amitié pour les nés-moldus, et Thomas Riddle, héritier de la couronne de l'Angleterre magique, désirait maintenant lui faire la cour.

… Oh. Et ledit sorcier s'avérait également être le Voldemort qu'il avait tué lors de son ancienne existence.

Oh par Godric.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle toujours si compliquée quand les Riddles étaient concernés?!

 **...**

 **Fin!**

 **Techniquement, c'est la première fic/traduction que je fini sur (47 étant seulement en Hiatus).**

 **J'ai conscience que "thomas", "mère" et "harry" reviennent souvent dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de rester au plus près du texte original.**

 **P.S.: Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics: mon ordi va me lacher dans à peu près 2h. Je ne sais pas quand j'en aurai un nouveau sous la main, donc il va y avoir du retard dans mes parutions. J'ai pu posté ce chapitre de justesse et je suis en train de sauver tous mes fichiers... Snif!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
